It's Possible! Hey Arnold! Version of Cinderella
by MiZ McMiLLaN
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up* A 16 year old Helga is daydreaming-again! This time it's about one of the most famous plays... r/r Sweeties!!
1. Chapter 1: Helga's Fairytale

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter to It's Possible! The Hey Arnold! Version of Cinderella. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to r/r!!! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold (its belongs to our dear Craig Bartlett) or Cinderella (which belongs to Rodger's and Hammersteins.) I am but a mere girl who loves Hey Arnold and the play Cinderella.  
  
*It's Possible! The Hey Arnold Version of Cinderella*-Chapter 1: Helga's  
Fairytale  
  
It was another cold and stormy day as 16 year old Helga Pataki walked to Hillwood High. It was raining and the thunder rumbled in the sky. Helga pulled her coat closer to her body as she shivered. Despite how cold and wet she was, Helga loved the rain. She smiled and closed her eyes as she reminisced about when she was 5 years old, walking to school on a day like this. As cold and wet as she was now. Until a small football headed boy came and held an umbrella over her head and said he liked her bow because it matched her pants. Helga was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a small Japanese girl come and walk beside her.  
  
"Hey Helga.", greeted Phoebe.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Pheebs. Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I was thinking about.something."  
  
"Was it 'ice cream'?"  
  
Helga smiled. "Yep how did you guess?"  
  
Even though Phoebe knew for a long time that 'ice cream' meant Arnold, she still continued to use it as a code name so nobody knew whom the two girls were really talking about.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. It's either that I have an uncanny ability to read your mind or that I know that all you ever think about is 'ice cream'."  
  
Helga chuckled. "I think it's the second one."  
  
They both laughed. Over the years, both the girls turned out to be beautiful young women. Helga had finally decided to turn over a new leaf in the 8th grade and started opening up to people more. She became much nicer as well but still had her bully attitude when it was recquired. She stood at about 5'6" and had a beautiful face with the bluest eyes that you could stare into forever and two perfectly thin eyebrows above them. Yes, she FINALLY plucked that hideous unibrow back in the 6th grade. She had long blonde hair that she either wore straight or in ringlets. She also had a great body which she got from being on the softball and volleyball team and also by going to the gym everyday to work out. Yes, she was gorgeous. Now, Phoebe wasn't gorgeous but she was blessed with good looks as well. Phoebe wasn't as tall as Helga, standing at 5'3", but had a body just as well toned as Helga did. Phoebe lost her glasses in the beginning of high school and started wearing contacts which let you see her beautiful hazel eyes which were always hidden behind the lenses. Her hair was about the length of her shoulders and was as straight as a pin, which made Helga jealous because her hair was straight but not THAT straight. Both the girls were very beautiful but they didn't even know it!  
  
"So, did you do your reading assignment last night?"  
  
"What reading assignment?"  
  
"You know, the one Mr. Simmons assigned. He told us to read chapter 16 in Gone With the Wind."  
  
Mr. Simmons requested to the schools that he would be their teachers until they graduate because he felt he had a 'special' connection with this group of students.  
  
"Ah dammit! I forgot all about it! I haven't even read one chapter in that book."  
  
"Oh Helga! You would love it! It is so romantic and I know you are into those types of books."  
  
"Oh well. I'll read some of it when I get a chance. Now, summarize it for me in case we have a pop quiz on it."  
  
Phoebe began summarizing with Helga taking notes on what she was saying as the girls entered Hillwood High and went to their lockers.  
  
"That's all I need to know?," Helga asked as they entered their first class.  
  
"Yes, it was a very short chapter but interesting as well."  
  
"Well, it sounded pretty interesting so maybe I will read some of it."  
  
The rest of the class filed in with Mr. Simmons following behind with a smile so wide Helga could have sworn she saw his grin touching his ears.  
  
"Jeez, I wonder what he's so happy about," she whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"He probably brought his favorite sandwich for lunch today", replied a masculine voice from behind her.  
  
Helga spun around and came face to face with Gerald and Arnold.  
  
Both the boys grew into handsome-no scratch that-HOT men. They were both on the football team, both stood at 6'1", and both had a very muscular build. They weren't bulging with muscles but both had six packs and arm muscles that were noticeable no matter what shirt they wore. Arnold still had his adorable football shaped head (it made people wonder how they ever got a football helmet on that head) and his same cornflower hair which was know no longer sticking up but gelled back.He also abandoned his little blue hat ages ago when he finally came to his senses and realized it was too small fore his head. He didn't want to get rid of it because it reminded him of his youth and his parents so he kept it in a box with other memorabilia's of his past. Another thing that made him irresistible was that he had that same innocent boyish charm which made him not only sexy but caring, compassionate, and sweet. He was a complete gentleman. Gerald, on the other hand, did not had his tall hair (which Helga can't tease him about anymore.) He had it cut a lot shorter so he now had a small afro but he was also very sexy with his new do. Every girl wanted either Gerald or Arnold for their looks and caring attitudes. But the only two that wanted the boys more than anything were none other than Phoebe and Helga.  
  
Helga laughed. "You're probably right, Gerald."  
  
Gerald smirked. "Helga, you know I'm always right!"  
  
Mr. Simmons walked up to the front of the class with that same goofy grin on his face. "Now class, settle down! You can all finish your 'special' conversations after I've shared some 'special' news with you. It is my privilege to announce that we are taking a 'special' field trip to the theater to see the play Cinderella!!" He waited to hear an uproar of excitement from his class but instead he heard groans and "Cinderella is for babies!" and "We don't do field trips."  
  
Mr. Simmons just smiled. "Come on, boys and girls! This will be an exciting and 'special' experience! Now, the play starts in 15 minutes so we better get going!" He exited out of the classroom with the rest of the class unwillingly following behind.  
  
"Oh! I am so excited! I have always wanted to see Cinderella live!" Phoebe squealed on the bus.  
  
"Phoebe, do you always have to be so cooperative about learning and school?" Helga exclaimed who was sitting adjacent to Pheobe.  
  
"Come now, Helga! This is going to be fun! There's no learning involved and don't think of it as a required school trip. Think of it as you going to see one of the most beloved fairytales coming alive before your very eyes."  
  
Helga scoffed. "Um yeah ok, Pheebs. You keep thinking that."  
  
Mr. Simmons jumped out of the bus when they got there and filled his lungs with some fresh air. "Oh goody, class! We're finally here! Now, get in a single file line. That's it. And follow me as we are to go get our tickets!"  
  
Once everyone got their tickets, they were given some time to get some snacks or binoculars to see the stage better. While they were doing that, Helga snuck behind a wall and sighed. 'Oh Arnold! Now we can finally spend some time together in the darkness of a theater! And hopefully, Phoebe and Gerald will be preoccupied with each other so we can spend some time alone!" The lights flashed which signaled that the play was about to begin.  
  
Helga gulped and walked up to Arnold and Gerald who get ready to sit down and watch the play.  
  
"Hey can me and Phoebe sit with you two since there aren't too many seats left?"  
  
"Um sure go ahead." Answered Arnold.  
  
Phoebe giggled and sat between Gerald, who was on her left, and Helga, who was on her right and who was beaming with joy because she was sitting next to her beloved who was talking to her about the play.  
  
"Shhhh! The play is about to start." Hushed Phoebe.  
  
Helga sighed and stared at Arnold who was intently watching the play that had just begun. Helga yawned and got comfortable in her chair and started to slowly drift into slumber where she would dream she was back in the days of Cinderella..  
  
-That's it for chapter 1! Be sure to r/r! Thanks bunches! Hope you enjoyed it!- LuV, MiZ McMiLLaN 


	2. Chapter 2: The Football Headed Prince is...

Hey everyone! MiZ McMiLLaN is back and with chapter 2!! Woo hoo! Lol Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!! Please r/r and I'll LUV you forever!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold, Cinderella, and the songs from Cinderella don't belong to me!! If they did, I'd be VERY rich.  
  
*It's Possible! The Hey Arnold Version of Cinderella*-Chapter 2: The  
Football Headed Prince is Giving a Ball!  
  
"Prince Arnold! Prince Arnold! Your Majesty---Oop! I'm okay"  
  
"Eugene, are you okay?" asked Prince Arnold as he helped him up.  
  
Eugene stood up and rubbed his head. "Ugh! I think so. Don't worry about me. It happens all the time."  
  
Prince Arnold chuckled. "Yes, I am aware of that. Now, what is so important that you had to run down the palace hallways like a mad man after me?"  
  
"Oh yes that! Well, I was wondering," he looked down at a list he was carrying, "Which do you prefer better: red roses or white roses?"  
  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
  
"Oh um, uh, n-no r-reason!" Eugene replied as he tried to hide the list behind his back but being the clumsy person he is, he dropped the list and Prince Arnold got a hold of it.  
  
" 'Requirements For Prince Arnold's Ball'? What's this for, Eugene? I'm not throwing a ball.  
  
"Um, no, you aren't but your grandparents are."  
  
"What?!?!?! Why are they throwing me ball?!?!" Arnold yelled as he stormed off to discuss this unnecessary ball with his grandparents.  
  
"Grandfather! Grandmother! What is the purpose for this ball you are throwing for me?"  
  
"Now, Kimba, me and your grandfather---"  
  
"Pookie! You are to leave me out of this! Shortman, I had nothing to do with this! It is all your crazy grandmother's doing!"  
  
"Phil! You said that you also noticed that our grandson seemed lonely. In fact, you're the one that suggested he find a girl to marry!"  
  
"I merely suggested he find someone! Not for you to throw a ball for him!" "HOLD IT!!", shouted Prince Arnold, "Ok, let me get this straight: You two are throwing me a ball so I can find a girl to marry?!?!  
  
"Yes," his grandparents answered simultaneously.  
  
"Uh.Eugene! Come! We have to plan the ball! Now, write down all these things I'm telling you. First, go get me the chef so I can tell him the foods to bring." Arnold's grandma quickly answered before Arnold became enraged at them and began to yell. Instead, he just stormed off, displeased with his grandparent's doing. Well, they were the King and Queen but it still didn't give them the right to but into Arnold's life.  
  
"Pookie, maybe we shouldn't throw this ball. Arnold didn't seem very pleased with the idea. He seemed really mad and he hardly ever gets mad."  
  
"Oh Phil! Stop it! Kimba will thank us later when he has a wife. Now where are those chefs?!?!? Phil, how bout we serve fly soup at the ball?"  
  
"Sorry, your majesty, but fly soup doesn't seem to be on our menu." Answered the chef.  
  
"Oh poodles and fishsticks! You people are too fancy for my liking! You don't even have the simplest fly soup! Just give me the menu to look over! Oh and Eugene, go to town and make the announcement of the ball."  
  
~*~*~*At Town*~*~*~  
  
"Harold, hurry up! We don't have all day and I need to go pick up the dresses I put on hold! Now, stop staring at the baked goods in the store and get your big butt over here! NOW!!  
  
"You're not my mommy or my wife so you are not to tell me what to do!!"  
  
"COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Ugh! Madam fortress mommy!" Harold whined.  
  
All the townspeople were going about their busy lives. Some were picking up bread at the market, some where buying flowers, some were flirting with a French man who had just come to town, and some were just sitting around the fountain talking. No one seemed to notice Eugene and two Royal Guards walk up and stand dead center in front of all the townspeople. The two Guards blew their trumpets they were carrying and that's when the townspeople looked up and started whispering to one another, wondering what was going on. And they soon found out when Eugene announced:  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball!"  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball?!?!," questioned the townspeople. And it finally dawned on them! "THE PRINCE IS GIVING A BALL!!"  
  
They were all talking excitedly and discussing what they were going to wear to the ball while Eugene continued singing (yes, he was singing) about the ball.  
  
"His Royal Highness, Prince Arnold, grandchild of his grandparents who sometimes call him Kimba-"  
  
"Kimba?!?!" piped up a little boy who was obviously not very familiar with a name like that.  
  
"Yes, Kimba! Is giving a ball!"  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a ball!"  
  
"Our daughters' looking dreamy eyed!," sang Mr. Loyd while his wife sang, "The Prince is giving a ball!"  
  
"They say he wants to find a bride! He may find one at the ball!" beamed Rhonda who being the stuck up, self centered girl that she is, thought she was going to be the Prince's bride.  
  
"If only he'd propose to me!" sang Sheena.  
  
"I pray that he'd propose to me!" sang Nadine.  
  
"Why shouldn't he propose to me?!?!" screamed Rhonda who was outraged that there were so many girls who thought that they would be Princess.  
  
"I wish I hadn't married Curly!", sighed Lila, "All he wants to do is ride his Hurley!" (A Hurley is a motorcycle. Just to let everyone out there who was questioning know)  
  
"I'll wear a gown of satin jade," stated Phoebe.  
  
"And me I'm in a pink brocade!", replied Nadine.  
  
"And me I'm STILL in the 4th grade!", sadly replied Harold.  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball! The.Prince.is.giving.a.ball."  
  
Eugene straightened up his hat he was wearing and continued his announcement which he was pleased about because it was causing so much attention. "His Royal Highness, Prince Arnold, grandson of his majesty, Mr. King Phil-"  
  
"Mr. King Phil?!?!?" replied the same little boy who just didn't like these names.  
  
"Yes, Mr. King Phil! Is giving a ball"  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a ball!"  
  
"I have a smile that can't be beat!" sang Lila, who showed off her gorgeous smile and pearly whites.  
  
"I wish I was demure and sweet!" gruffly replied Big Patty, who was until this moment was ignoring all the excitement about the ball but she decided she should join in.  
  
"I wish I were a bolder girl," shyly replied Phoebe.  
  
"I wish I were a shorter girl," sang Sheena.  
  
"I wish I were a older girl," sang Timberly, Gerald's younger sister who had a crush on Prince Arnold but was too young.  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball! The.Prince.is.giving.a.ball!"  
  
"His Royal Highness, Prince Arnold, grandson of her majesty, Mrs. Gertrude Pookie-"  
  
"Pookie?!?!?" Instead of just the little boy replying, all the townspeople questioned that name.  
  
"POOKIE!", now poor Eugene was just annoyed, "Is giving a ball!"  
  
"The Prince is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a ball! The.Prince.is.giving.a.ball!" And with that the townspeople finished their happy tune and made a pose! In the process of doing that, they knocked Eugene in the fountain which tipped over and spilled.  
  
"I'm OKAY!!" Eugene replied while spitting out some water.  
  
"Move out of the way! Now! Ugh! People these days! Just stand wherever they want to! Move you fat fool!" came a deep bellowing voice from the crowd which belonged to non other than Big Bob.  
  
"Daddy, why are all these people so cheerful! What is going on?" said Olga.  
  
"I'll find out, Princess. You! There! With the tall hair!"  
  
"Hey, don't mock the hair, Bubba!" said Gerald his tried to smooth his hair down but it just flung back up into its tall position.  
  
"What in blue blazes is going on here?!?!?! "Well, according to the way all these girls are running out to get new dresses, I would assume that Prince Arnold is throwing a ball to look for a bride."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Olga, "Daddy! I wanna go to Prince Arnold's ball! I wanna be the bride! I wanna be a Princess!"  
  
"And don't worry. You will go to the ball and you will be the bride and you will become the Princess!"  
  
"Oh yippee!"  
  
"Now where's your sister?!?! Helga! Get your patootie over here!"  
  
A girl with long blonde hair tied up into a messy ponytail with a dirty brown dress and white apron carrying a boxes of food and clothes turned around from looking at the flowers and went over to her father.  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"I need for you to take your sister to shopping for a dress for her to wear to Prince Arnold's ball. Here's some money. Now, I expect you to bring her home with the best looking dress in the whole store or else we won't feed you tonight! Understood, girl?"  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "Yes Bob. I will. Oh, and on the way, I won't let her talk to strangers or eat anything given to her or let her get kidnapped. But I wish she would" She muttered that part under her breath so her father wouldn't hear.  
  
"That's a good younger daughter." He slapped her on the back which made her fall over and drop the things she was carrying.  
  
"Bye Daddy! I'll see you later! And don't worry! I'll get the bestest dress there is! Come now, baby sister! We must go shopping!" squealed Olga.  
  
Helga got up and brushed off the dirt from her dress. "Um, sorry to break it to ya, 'Big Sis'", she just cringed at using that word, "But, uh, bestest isn't a word."  
  
"So? The point is we have to go get a pretty dress so I can be the bestest looking girl at the ball! Come on! We have so many stores to go to!" Olga happily skipped off to the first dress shop.  
  
Helga, rolling her eyes at her sister who still was choosing to say bestest which wasn't a word, picked up the boxes which had fallen on the floor and reluctantly followed Olga. "Oh yeah, I can't wait."  
  
That's it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!! R/R and stay tuned for chapter 3!! LuV, MiZ McMiLLaN 


End file.
